The present invention relates generally to the field of shipping devices. In particular, the invention relates to shipping platforms for use in the shipping of quantities of goods, and the methods of constructing such devices.
Structurally sound pallets are essential tools in the cargo-shipping industry throughout the world. Whether cargo is being shipped by land, sea, or air, the handling of cargo necessitates the use of a practical means of supporting and moving unit amounts of goods. Traditionally, shipping platforms have been constructed utilizing strong structural materials such as wood or metal to provide a stiff, damage resistant device. However, these devices generally have significant drawbacks.
For example, wooden shipping platforms are environmentally unfriendly. They are constructed from wood, which depletes forests to provide the necessary raw materials. The devices are also difficult to recycle. Many landfills refuse to take them, while others charge fees to dispose of them.
Furthermore, since traditional devices are constructed from materials such as wood or metal, the devices are heavy, weighing between 45 and 65 pounds. Transportation companies generally factor in the weight of these devices to determine the cost of shipping the goods, thereby costing the owner money each time the device is shipped.
Recently, devices have been proposed and developed using recyclable materials such as corrugated fibreboard or plastic. These devices although environmentally friendly, have generally not been affordable due to either, the amount of material necessary to produce a device having the structural strength necessary to replace traditional devices, or a platform design that requires many production steps or has many components to be assembled.
Therefore, there is a need in the field of shipping platforms for a product that is lightweight; easy to use, simple to assemble, and dispose of; yet still durable and cost effective to produce.
The present invention provides a device that is recyclable, constructed of lightweight material, efficiently designed to use minimal material while providing the structural strength necessary to replace traditional devices, and is easy to fabricate and assemble.
The present invention relates to a shipping platform for shipping a quantity of goods and a method of constructing such a device. The device is comprised of a deck structure, a plurality of support structures, and a vertical support core placed within at least one support structure.
The method of producing the device according to the present invention is comprised of several steps. At least one sheet of planar material must be provided. The material is creased to form a platform frame having a plurality of fold lines.
The material is then folded to form a shipping platform having a planar deck structure and a plurality of support structures. Each support structure is constructed and arranged to form an open-ended channel cavity therein. At least one vertical support core is provided and at least one of the vertical support cores is placed into one of the support structures. The shipping platform is then secured by attaching the planar deck structure, the vertical support cores, and the support structures together.
The above mentioned benefits and other benefits of the invention will become clear from the following description by reference to the accompanying drawings.